


Lunch-Time Lust

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People are watching during a meal in the Great Hall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch-Time Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Written 12 February 2005.

**Unseen**

Colin likes to watch . . . people. _Eyes reveal everything about a person, don't they?_

He notices immediately how the professor stares at Luna. _All that glowing skin_ , he thinks. _Who wouldn't wonder what it'd be like to touch?_

Colin knows that no one ever wonders that about him.

But Luna seems curious, too, as her eyes follow Snape's progression toward the High Table. _It_ is _a nice ass, I admit_.

The witch isn't the only one watching it. _Harry_ always _watches it, the poor sod. Snape's_ not _gay—he couldn't_ possibly _be gay the way he's caressing Luna with those dark, mysterious_. . . .

The man's eyes are marvelous—so deep, so wide—even when they narrow in annoyance, as they do now as Ginny blocks Luna's body from his gaze. _I wonder what he sees in her?_

Colin always sits in the back of Potions; he doesn't want Snape to see him. _If he ever saw my eyes, he'd know . . . what I see in his_.

And that would be a disaster because Snape isn't gay. _And even if he was . . . . he'd watch someone like . . . Harry._

Ginny moves, and Colin can see that Luna seems relieved. _But she won't look at Snape, not now. He'd see._

**Looking**

_He always looks like he's running, even when he walks._

_He always looks like he's alone, even when he's surrounded by people._

_He always looks, even when his eyes are closed._

_He always looks angry, even when he smirks._

_He always looks at Harry in derision, even when his eyes hold . . . heat._

_He always looks frightened, even when his face is shuttered against himself._

_He always looks like a hero to me, even though he plays the villain._

_He always looks through me when I look at him looking at Harry, even though I know he knows I see him._

**Seeing**

_I see him staring at her all the time. I don't know why. She looks back, but she doesn't mean anything by it._

_Does she?_

_She must think . . . no. She's just . . . she wouldn't . . . she didn't see me with him—she couldn't have!_

_Oh, gods!_ _What if she did?_

_But we were alone, and Severus always locks the door. No, Luna must just be wondering. It's my fault. She sees me looking at him, too._

_She must see a lot, staring the way she does. She sees everything and nothing. She's just Luna._

_And even if she thinks she sees something . . . ._

**Knowing**

_I know the Creevey boy has transferred his affections from Potter to myself, but this is ridiculous!_ _Perhaps a detention would dissuade the chit from darkening my door?_ _There's no danger of_ Creevey _ever acting upon his crush, but the girl . . . she has a heedless air about her. I expect she_ would _make a go of it. Perhaps she'd make me a hat?_ _Model it for me, nude?_ No _. If I take that one, I'd have to keep her. And Potter is foolish enough to fancy himself in love with me—he'd never forgive me for . . . indulging myself with anyone else_.


End file.
